The Missing Queen
by Peace and Blessings
Summary: What if Lucy stayed in Narnia when the rest left. What if she didn't die and Aslan put her under a sleep that kept her safe from the Telmarines invasion. NO FLAMES PLEASE i will take suggestions and constructive criticism but PLEASE NO FLAMES! thank you
1. The Story's Beginning

**Well I thought of this idea and I wanted to put it down. So here you go!**

**Enjoy**

Lucy POV

"But I wanna go too, Peter!"

"No, someone needs to stay here and watch after the castle. You are staying here and that is final."

Peter and I were at it again. Peter, Susan and Edmund were going off to find the Wight Stag and I wanted to go too.

"They don't call me the Warrior Queen for nothing, you know."

"And thats why we need you to stay here in case someone attacks."

I really wished Peter would stop being so logical and let me go with them. Then I spied the look in his eyes and realized he wanted to take me with him where he could keep an eye on me, but he was telling me to stay here. I decided to relent and stay, saying "Fine if someone attacks I'll send word and have you back here as soon as you can."

The look of relief that flooded in eyes that I almost felt guilty that I tried to get him to let me come with them. Almost. I was still angry that I couldn't go too.

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

I was sitting there playing chess with Tumnus when the first shot hit the castle. I fell over and the chess set and Tumnus soon followed after.

"What was that?"I said, totally confused why someone would attack Narnia. We were peaceful to all the nations. After we defeated the White Witch and got rid of her remaining supporters we sent out a declaration of peace out to the other nations and they were pleased to hear the the Witch was no longer in power and that we were peaceful.

Then the second shot hit and there was a loud crash as if it were in the room next to ours and I got and ran to see what had happened. The room next to ours had been destroyed. Another shot shook the castle and it almost made the castle fall apart.

Tumnus grabbed my hand and we ran for the hideout for the Kings and Queens, by the Stone Table, in case of emergency. I grabbed my dagger and cordial and we got out of there.

"Stay here I have received direct order form Peter to make you stay here in case of attack." said Tumnus, with a sad look in his eyes.

I nodded my head, knowing that he couldn't defy those orders. So he left locking the door, sealing me in as I waited for word to get out to the others that I was safe and we had been attacked.

**Sooooooo how did you like it? I know that you know that I'm not leaving you here.**

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

I had been sitting here for days when I heard it. Aslan spoke in my ear _"Sleep dear one." _he said _"Sleep and do not fear for Peter, Susan and Edmund are safe. You can sleep now dear one." _As if I had been waiting for that voice I laid down my head and the darkness engulfed me.

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ )(^-^ ) ( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

Edmund POV

I had missed Lucy so much in the past year when we accidently left Narnia without her and I was wrought with worry for her. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Did she have her dagger and cordial? Was she safe? We asked Aslan all those questions and more when he met with us in dreams, but he said you are told only your own story.

Peter had just gotten into another fight and Susan came down just in time to witness the best part, when I joined in and the other person's friend joined in. When it was over and we were waiting for out train, Susan looked the other way, saw someone she knew and whispered "Oh, no" quickly turning to us "Pretend your talking to me"

"We are talking to you" I pointed out and she gave me a look that said _"You know what I mean."_

Then I felt a pinch I jumped up and immediately accused Peter of doing it. Susan glanced around, blushing, embarrassed that this was her family until she realized that no one was looking at us. Peter jumped and yelled too, saying that he felt a pinch. Susan looked at us like we were crazy then she jumped up and yelped too. I was the first to realize that it was magic.

The next thing I knew we were on a beach near the opening of a cave. I looked at Peter and Susan they looked at me. We had expressions of disbelief on out faces, we looked out at the sea, Lucy's sea, and we ran along the beach taking off our school jackets and leaving our bags and shoes in the sand as we ran to the ocean to have a splash fight.

We were about half-way through when I looked up and saw them. The ruins. Peter asked what was wrong, and I said "I don't remember there being ruins in Narnia."

They looked up and gasped, as we made our way up I was looking. Looking for something. Something to prove that this wasn't real. I stepped on something and I turned my gaze downwards. I picked it up and saw my old chess piece, the one that was missing. Peter and Susan came to me and looked at it and our fears were confirmed. We were back in Narnia . . . without our little sister to help us.

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

Caspian POV

I was talking with my council, when they came back. At first I was confused.

"Shouldn't there be four?" I asked, and then the story was told to me about how they went to hunt the White Stag and how they made their way back to the World of Men and Lucy stayed here and their fears that she was no longer alive. They asked what the trouble was in Narnia and they were told the Telmarine history. When the story telling was over they sat in silence as they soaked every thing they were told in. Time passed while they realized how long they were gone, what had happened while they were absent and the plan to bring back the Narnia's Talking Beast'sfreedom back. That's when they hopped into action.

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

Third Person POV

So as the Kings, Queen and Prince fell asleep that night they were unaware that there next to them on the cracked Stone Table lay the missing Queen safe in the slumber that Aslan had placed her into. Unbeknownst to them that she would wake soon and that Old Narnia would be restored with her waking. And while she slept there she had dreams. Dreams of what Narnia was and what it could be once again.

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

**OKAY now I'm done I hope you like please REVIEW I don't care if you hated it just REVIEW **

**( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )**


	2. What They Did Next

**Well I looked to see if my first chapter was up and it already had 1 review I was so happy that decided to start writing another chapter so this is dedicated to karithekarbear, because she was the first reviewer. And the first reviewer for each chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**Now to answer review questions and comments:**

**karithekarbear: thank you, thank you and I will when I can remember to no promises though**

**Sydney: thank you, I love Lucy too, but I also just started this I'm letting the reviewers make suggestions and I'm putting up polls and letting the readers choose what they want in the next chapter.**

**karateninjamaster: thank you so much and here is more to read**

**eternallystarcrossed2010: thanks and it is a Lucian story I don't like Suspian either**

**forever lucy and caspian: thanks and here is your continuation**

**cj95: I'm glad you like it, sorry about it being hard to follow I'll try to make it easier**

( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )( ^-^) ( ^-^) (^-^) (^-^ ) (^-^ )

Lucy POV

I was having dreams, longing for the moment when I would wake. The dreams were of a war and the rein of several horrible Kings that all seemed to named Caspian, and how a small boy, named Caspian the tenth, who was different from the rest and wanted the Talking Beasts to be real and wanted them to be a part of his life. Then he rides off into the woods while others chase him and then he meets a badger and dwarf then a mouse. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I felt like they were the most important to the renewal of the Narnia is my dreams. I watched as a younger Peter, Susan and Edmund looked at ruins and a chess piece. The picture was slowly getting fuzzier and out of focus. I could I was waking up slowly and I was so relieved, then the pictures got better and I suddenly couldn't wait to find out who would be there when I woke up.

Caspian POV

Not much had happened since the Pevensies had gotten here. We were mostly fighting about what we should do. It was Edmund and me v.s. Peter and Susan. Peter wanted to attack while we had the element of surprise, but I said to wait, get stronger and when Miraz attacks us we will be prepared. Another point is that people who are too young to fight could stay in the excellently defended Howe.

"But if we attack now we can wipe them out, eliminate the danger, get rid off the enemy." Peter argued.

"That won't work, his men out number us 20 to 1, and all of his men will be there. _**When**_he attacks he only have a small percentage of his men with him so our men will only be out numbered 5 to 1. The Howe is easy to defend and sturdy if we keep our supplies in there the people inside will be able to survive a direct attack on the Howe. It's the most sensible thing to do." I retorted, venom in my voice, at the thought of unnecessary blood being spilt.

Susan and Edmund had their own argument about what Lucy would recommend in this situation. Susan thought Lucy would be partial to getting it over with, Edmund felt that she would do what saves the most lives. Peter won the argument and we were attack as soon as possible. I could tell Lucy meant a lot to them and they had lost her forever. Without her they felt lost, alone and scared. They wouldn't say it out loud but I could see it in their eyes. I wondered what the Silver Crown**(A/N sometimes the Pevensies are referred to as the Golden and Silver Crowns as the metal of the Crown indicates)** had done to earn such respect from her older and wiser siblings. I was left to think about this while Peter made preparations for the attack, I gave him all the weak spots, which weren't a lot, and the plans for the castle. I tried to contributed as much I could to make sure that the most amount of lives were saved as possible.

I barely slept, but when I did I had strange dreams of a smiling woman who had the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and she reminded me of the pictures of Queen Lucy the Valiant from the old stories. But if it was the old records did not do her justice. They had portrayed her as a small child, cute, but not as beautiful as she should be. I was left to ponder who this beautiful woman was and when I was to meet her.

( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )

**I'm sorry that this is all I'm giving you but tomorrow I'm going on Vacation for 5 day and I won't be able to update then. So here's a short chapter to hold you off till I get back.**


	3. How She Woke Up

**Well I just found out that I'll have internet service so I might update again while I'm on vacation.**

**BOOM! Not writing the battle I don't like gore.**

**Dedicated to forever lucy and caspian**

**forever lucy and caspian: here you go look below for ages**

**2-j-0-r-0-s-0: thanks glad you like it**

**lilio: here it is**

**miley: thank you and here's your update**

( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )

Caspian POV

The attack, to say the least, was a huge mistake. We lost a third of our men and we barely killed any Miraz's men. I was walking when Nikabrik and I ran into each other and he said "You liking how the horn now. Now that they're here do you think it's going to get better?"

"What do you want, Nikabrik?" I responded, with a heavy sigh.

"Follow me." He commanded. I went with him to the Stone Table and when we got there, there were 2 other creatures waiting there for me. Suddenly my mind went fuzzy and I felt this pain on my hand. Next thing I knew, I was pushed aside and I heard someone shouting. I came to my senses and realized what had happened. I was so stupid to be caught in that trap. I watched an cracks appeared in the ice and it fell apart, chunks of ice flying every where.

One fell on the Stone Table and the oddest thing happened. It stayed suspended in mid-air and we all went to look at confused and curious as to why it had not fallen. I went to grab it and as my hand went under it it made a rippling effect, like when a something is dropped in water and with the ripple came an image. When the ripple went downwards a red dress and shoes came into view, but when the ripple came upwards the image faded into the Table again. Our eyes followed the ripples upward where a face come into view. The woman looked peaceful as if she were having a pleasant dream. I gasped with shock when I saw her face, for it is the face of the woman in my dreams.

I watched as a fire spread along the invisible containment and The Kings and Queen of old as tears fell down their face. Susan ran out screaming and crying, Peter staggered back in shock and Edmund slowly walked forward to extend his shaking hand towards the sleeping woman's face. When he touched it, her eyes snapped open and he snatched his hand away. She stood up, started backing up she tripped on a piece of ice and she fell backwards. She then proceeded to scrambled backwards, when she could go no further that way she got up turned around and ran away. Sprinting, I followed her.

Lucy POV

I felt a hand on my cheek and my eyes snapped open and I looked into a younger Edmund face. I stood up and backed away and then I fell over and pushed myself back wards till I couldn't anymore I stood and ran away. It was too much I thought he was hunting and people were invading I had to leave that place. It felt like hundreds of years since I felt I had seen the sun or felt the wind. I heard footsteps following me. I turned and pulled my dagger out.

"Who's there? Show your self." I demanded.

Out of the shadows came a man, he was waking with his hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you." he said. I put my dagger away and commanded he tell my who he was.

"My name is Prince Caspian."

"Mine is Queen Lucy. Now what's going on?"

The story was told once again and I heard her story as well. I was in disbelief. Was this the Queen from the stories? Was I really talking to her? Am I awake?

"Why did you run when Edmund woke you up?"

( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )( ^-^)( ^-^)(^-^)(^-^ )(^-^ )

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy I had to. So this is the other half of the chapter that I was writing when I went on vacation. It turns out I did have internet service but I wasn't able to update . . . because I was watching Ghost Adventures, the strange thing is I hate scary things but I love this. But I can't watch it alone or in the dark or when I'm about to fall asleep. **

**~Peace, Love and Happiness**


	4. How They Planned Their Next Move

**Ha Ha Ha a new chapter. Btw Psychic Mediums are freaky. In one episode of Ghost Adventures they use one and she's never been in the house before but she can pick out the name of the spirit occupying the place. It's so good, for those of you with instant streaming on Netflix it's on there if you wish to check it out. NEVER MIND IT'S THE FREAKIEST SHOW I EVER SEEN DON'T WATCH IT!1! ON TO THE CHAPTER!1!**

**Dedicated to Twilight Gleek**

**Twilight Gleek: Thanks so much**

**forever lucy and caspian: your welcome and they have been reunited**

**karithekarbear: thank you and updating …... NOW!**

**And forever lucy and caspian: the ages are as follows**

**Lucy is 18**

**Caspian is 19**

**Edmund is 14**

**Susan is 17**

**Peter is also 19**

Lucy POV

I stood watching my siblings were in front of me. Susan walked forward a bit and then suddenly ran forward and gave the biggest hug I've ever gotten from her. I hugged her back. We were the same height so it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. We were both crying so glad to see each other one again. Peter and Edmund stepped forward and wrapped their arms around both of us. We all sat down and untangled our selves from the hug and talked. Just talked after all that time. We gave each other details of what had happened. It turned out my dreams were the Telmarine history. Susan has had a recent problem with boys stalking her. Peter and Edmund had been getting into fights recently. I sighed. I should've know that was coming.

"Why?"I asked, not really wanting to know.

Peter shrugged and Edmund replied "Various reasons."

"You know what I'm going to say." I told them, and they did. I would have tried to stop them if I was able. I strongly disapproved of unnecessary violence in all situations.

"Sorry Lucy." they said together. Wow it was weird mothering them but I guess I had to get used to it. At least for a little.

Caspian POV

I was sitting thinking, of what would happen next, when she came up to me. She just sat there. Next to me. _"What does she want?"_ I thought. As she sat there looking at the sky where the sun was setting the horizon. The way the sun was position made her hair look like it was smoldering and hey eyes look like they were full of fire and life. I was busy staring at her when I realized she had said something to me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said, apologetic.

She chuckled and asked "What do you think is gonna happen after this is all over?"

"I honestly can't even think about that right now. I'm to busy thinking about what's gonna happen next." She sighed and replied "Your lucky, you know?"

I was extremely confused. "How so? You have everything, you have a family that cares about you. Your faith in Aslan is incredible. How am I lucky?"

"Your not older then your siblings, who were born before you. You have the power to do something. When I was in rein with my brothers and sister, I couldn't do very much. I was the youngest they always put their plans before my own. Even if mine were the smartest thing to do in the situation. I was always left behind for 'safety' purposes. Your so lucky."

I was speechless. I didn't realize how much the rein was biased. I knew that Lucy didn't have as much power as the others, but I didn't even come to comprehend how much it teetered out of her favor.

"That sounds extremely unfair. I mean if the right thing to do they should have done it. That sounds kinda stupid."

"Tell me about it."

**OKAY you all hate me for disappearing but in my defense I need inspiration to write good chapter and it's short DON'T HATE ME FOREVER please o_0**


	5. AN SORRY

PLEASE I NEED SUGGESTIONS _HELP ME!1! _Please please PLEASE give me some PM me or leave a review.


	6. How Aslan Came Back

**Well I was bored to see if there were any suggestion and YAY there were so response and dedication time:]**

**Dedication to ramzgurl for giving me inspiration.**

**LucyFanForever: thanks and here is the next update**

**Calyn: the reason I don't plan out a plot before I write is because I am going to change it anyway so I really cant plan ahead for my story, its just gonna change.**

**ramzgurl: thanks so much for the suggestion I will take most of it I'm just not gonna follow what C.S. Lewis wrote, I mean I love what he wrote but I wanted it to be different, but thank you for the inspiration to write.**

**forever lucy and caspian: thank you so much for you helpful reviews, I really appreciate it and I already have those planned as continuous traits for caspian when it comes to lucy. But thanks anyway.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!1!**

**Lucy POV**

It had been a week since I had woken up and I felt great . . . well as great as I can feel in the middle of a war. Caspian and I had become increasingly close and will probably continue to as time goes on.

"LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Caspian called out, "YOU'RE NEE~" I cut him by yelling back.

"RIGHT HERE!" I called back. He rounded the corner and smiled at me " You're needed in the meeting room." he said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing." he said, still laughing.

"Well something's funny, so tell me what it is."

"Nothing's funny at all." He was nearly falling down and was turning red, which looked rather funny with his skin tone, it looked like his face was turning a mauve color, with all the air he wasn't getting. I stopped and crossed my arms while he got control of his breathing. I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest when he stood up he looked at me and said in a very serious tone "There is absolutely nothing funny." We just looked at each for a second and then burst out laughing. It had been like this for the past week, we would burst out laughing at nothing in particular. Then Peter came around the corner as well and we stopped laughing long enough to look at him and the expression on his face was so funny that it started all over again.

"Okay, I get that you two are like best friends now, but we have a war to plan here." Peter stated rather annoyed. He was looking at the two of us like we were children that needed a good scolding. I managed to stop and get Caspian to stop as well and we walked in silence the rest of the way to the room. When we got there, an argument was already underway. I stepped inside and they al stopped yelling at each other and looked at me. I then said "What are we discussing?"

"Who to bring with us?" Edmund responded.

"Whoa who to bring with us _where_?"

"To attack the Telmarines."

"What do you mean 'attack the Telmarines' why was I not here when this was decided?" I was furious! How could they not even consult me when making this decision. They were being childish. "Why, pray tell, do we need to attack the Telmarines. Again!"

They all looked pretty uncomfortable as I looked each one them in eye and as they each looked away, not meeting my gaze, all except for Caspian, who looked outraged too. When he spoke, what he said surprised me, " You mean to say that this was discussed while BOTH Lucy and I weren't here?"

"I tried to stop them from discussing it but by the time you got here they had already decided that it was the thing to do." Edmund said.

I was thankful for that and I shot him a glance to let him know that.

I sat down and crossed my arms. Caspian stood next to me, with his arms at his side fists clenched. I reached out and touched him arm and he visibly relaxed. Peter, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode. He took a deep breath and said "The reason why we decided it while you weren't here is because I knew you would object."

I stared at him, angry disbelief written all over my face. "There are reasons why I would object. Or, are you forgetting who _really _defeated the White Witch, Peter?

I looked at him, my eyes cold as they stared at the side of his head. He couldn't even meet my gaze. He stormed out, his eyes burning. As he passed me, he whispered "I hope you know what your doing." and he left. A look of shock passed my face as I registered what his words meant.

Peter POV

"I hope you know what your doing." I whispered in her ear, I was basically saying I giving up power to Lucy. I knew she knew what she was doing I just had to say it. To comfort myself, because I was saying it's up to you. And it was my litter sister I was giving power to.

Lucy POV

"We're waiting for Aslan." I said with absolute conviction. Everyone nodded their heads acknowledging my decision and I walked out Caspian followed me and we started to walk out ubt heard a great roar. I snapped my head around looking for him and there he was stepping out of the flames in the pit below the stone slab that had his image on it.

"You have followed me Lucy, you shall be rewarded."

"Aslan" I breathed and I ran forward jumping over the stone table right towards him.

**Again it's kinda short but I had to do something cuz I felt like I hadn't given you anything but here you go **

**And before you ask Peter giving up power to her was not planned but Aslan coming back was.**

**Review let me know and btw I'm getting rid of the AN so it will say still say 5 chps.**


	7. What They Said

****************i have decided to make this a preview because its my birthday******************

**Hello again. It's me. Peace and Blessings. I just realized I forgot the disclaimer. So pay attention cuz this is the only one you're gonna get. **

**Peace and Blessings does not own Narnia (though . . . let's face it . . . who wouldn't want to) or the charters (truly a shame, otherwise Lucy would have been Susan's age and they would have been twins [not identical] and Caspian would have liked Lucy) but I do own the plot.**

**Might as well start the chapter while I'm here **

**Dedication and review answer time!1!**

**Dedication to LucyFanForever because I just read her review and was really happy.**

**forever lucy and caspian: glad you like his entrance, now let's see how you like his effect on the Narnians decisions**

**LucyFanForever: here you go with a dedication on the side**

**Twilight Gleek: I'm really glad you like it**

**THE FLAMER: I'm not going to take this seriously for 2 reasons 1) because it seems like you do this a lot so it probably doesn't mean that much to you and 2) if this fic _was_ stupid (which it isn't, in my opinion) you wouldn't have bothered to go to the last chapter to post the review you would not have posted it at all or you would have posted it on the first chapter**

**TheDarkSide007: I am grateful for the suggestions you gave me but I'm not writing on original novel its a fanfiction and I'm only on the 6th chapter it's might take a bit. But I'm really that you took enough interest in it to write me the review.**

Lucy POV

I barreled into Aslan and we fell backwards and landed on the ground. He chuckled and wrapped a paw around me. Everyone else in the room had dropped to their knees. "Rise my people." he said in a regal voice. Everyone looked at us in awe. Well I guess we were a strange sight to see.

"Oh Aslan I missed you so much!"

"I know Dear One. But it was necessary to let you have you play your parts in this war and further."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All will revealed Dear One. Now the problem at hand." He got up, shook his mane and he walked out


	8. Where They Went

**Well okay lots of stuff has happened first of all I have to finish the requirements to become a beta cuz someone asked me to, school is really getting into session now cuz my teachers were on strike and we started two weeks ago and play rehearsals are starting up again so that takes up time, and I'm about to get trained for my first job tomorrow which overlaps with the Respect Life Club at Hallahan and play rehearsal.**

**Okay enough of that dedication and answer time.**

**Dedication goes to BigTimeGleekBTR because she was the first reviewer and she wished me a Happy Birthday**

**Answer time:**

**BigTimeGleekBTR: thanks for the review and heres a dedication in return and I did have a happy birthday thank you very much.**

**forever lucy and caspian: thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews you leave me cuz it lets me know that you follow along and wow thank you so much for that.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!1!**

Lucy POV

I barreled into Aslan and we fell backwards and landed on the ground. He chuckled and wrapped a paw around me. Everyone else in the room had dropped to their knees. "Rise my people." he said in a regal voice. Everyone looked at us in awe. Well I guess we were a strange sight to see.

"Oh Aslan I missed you so much!"

"I know Dear One. But it was necessary to let you have you play your parts in this war and further."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All will revealed Dear One. Now the problem at hand." He got up, shook his mane and he walked out.

We all followed him outside where Peter, Susan and Edmund sat looking like they were all in deep thought. Their heads all snapped up and looked at us like we were in a dream. They saw Aslan and he spoke "Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia." They rose in a trance and were looking at him as if they'd have thought that would never see him again. Peter and Susan bowed their heads in shame for they had lost faith. Edmund bowed his out of respect. Now Lucy was really wondering what they were thinking about, but she had a pretty good guess what it was.

"Follow me for there is much to do." The Great Cat said as he walked past as we passed everyone they joined us in our march we were headed out into the forest. He and I ran side by side the whole way. We ran all they way to a clearing that had been in my dreams while the Telmarines were in power. I gasped and he chuckled knowing exactly why it had made me gasp. It was still the wonderful bright and life-filled colors that I remembered it was in my dream. There was figured about to step out of the shadows when the dream suddenly stopped like I had accessed information I wasn't supposed to have seen.

"You know, you weren't supposed to see this clearing until now but your dreams have a mind of their own. I had to interrupt before you saw too much." Aslan said suddenly said, disrupting my train of thought.

"It felt like that when it had changed. Why wasn't I supposed to see it till now?"

"That, Dear One, would ruin the surprise."

"But I don't like surprises." I replied with a little bit of a whine in my voice.

He changed the subject, by saying "We should get to the real reason why we are here today." He then opened his jaws and roared and the trees suddenly came to life. They shook their branches the leaves fell and started to form human shapes.


	9. How they Were Greated

**Well okay lots of stuff has happened first of all I have to finish the requirements to become a beta cuz someone asked me to, school is really getting into session now cuz my teachers were on strike and we started two weeks ago and play rehearsals are starting up again so that takes up time, and I'm about to get trained for my first job tomorrow which overlaps with the Respect Life Club at Hallahan and play rehearsal.**

**Okay enough of that dedication and answer time.**

**Dedication goes to BigTimeGleekBTR because she was the first reviewer and she wished me a Happy Birthday**

**Answer time:**

**BigTimeGleekBTR: thanks for the review and heres a dedication in return and I did have a happy birthday thank you very much.**

**forever lucy and caspian: thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews you leave me cuz it lets me know that you follow along and wow thank you so much for that.**

**mgqueenofpotatoes: thanks so much for you nice review maybe if you review on this chapter you'll get a dedication. *wink, wink, cough, cough, nudge, nudge***

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!1!**

Lucy POV

I barreled into Aslan and we fell backwards and landed on the ground. He chuckled and wrapped a paw around me. Everyone else in the room had dropped to their knees. "Rise my people." he said in a regal voice. Everyone looked at us in awe. Well I guess we were a strange sight to see.

"Oh Aslan I missed you so much!"

"I know Dear One. But it was necessary to let you have you play your parts in this war and further."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All will revealed Dear One. Now the problem at hand." He got up, shook his mane and he walked out.

We all followed him outside where Peter, Susan and Edmund sat looking like they were all in deep thought. Their heads all snapped up and looked at us like we were in a dream. They saw Aslan and he spoke "Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia." They rose in a trance and were looking at him as if they'd have thought that would never see him again. Peter and Susan bowed their heads in shame for they had lost faith. Edmund bowed his out of respect. Now Lucy was really wondering what they were thinking about, but she had a pretty good guess what it was.

"Follow me for there is much to do." The Great Cat said as he walked past as we passed everyone they joined us in our march we were headed out into the forest. He and I ran side by side the whole way. We ran all they way to a clearing that had been in my dreams while the Telmarines were in power. I gasped and he chuckled knowing exactly why it had made me gasp. It was still the wonderful bright and life-filled colors that I remembered it was in my dream. There was figured about to step out of the shadows when the dream suddenly stopped like I had accessed information I wasn't supposed to have seen.

"You know, you weren't supposed to see this clearing until now but your dreams have a mind of their own. I had to interrupt before you saw too much." Aslan said suddenly said, disrupting my train of thought.

"It felt like that when it had changed. Why wasn't I supposed to see it till now?"

"That, Dear One, would ruin the surprise."

"But I don't like surprises." I replied with a little bit of a whine in my voice.

He changed the subject, by saying "We should get to the real reason why we are here today." He then opened his jaws and roared and the trees suddenly came to life. They shook their branches the leaves fell and started to form human shapes and they started to laugh.

**Okay you all hate me because I disappeared for a bit but in defense I have all honors classes and it reaching halloween soon and I have decided to update what I can while I can.**

_**THAT MEANS SHORTER CHAPTERS! DO NOT LEAVE ME AN ANGRY REVIEW TELLING ME TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO DO THIS BECAUSE I HAVE A TEST AND A QUIZ TOMORROW**_

**see ya later.**

**~Peace and Blessings**


	10. SORRY

A/N SO SORRY

well a few reviews caught my eye and I had to look and I did realized the last 3 chapters were the same Sorry my bad I'm stupid I'm going to restart this and just revise some of the chaps so that 3 in a row aren't the same Sorry again.

~Peace and Blessings


End file.
